


A Bigger Adventure than Planned

by GayMushroomz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Concussions, Dont worry about the mild gore/blood tags theyll be important later, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Giants, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Male Character, Platonic Relationships, im updating this at 2 am and getting rid of the size difference tag bc its a kink tag, when i first posted it i thought itd just be a substitute for gt but its not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMushroomz/pseuds/GayMushroomz
Summary: Shuichi Saihara just wanted to take a walk. It was supposed to be just a walk. Just. One. Fucking. Walk.Then a 30 minute walk turned into 2 hours as the sun set. Even worse, then the trees apparently had a growth spurt, marking Shu's entrance into unknown territory. And then he was chased into a hole by a... giant?!Now with a concussion and trapped in said giant's house, Shuichi Saihara has to face the facts that A. He might be lost in a giant world, and B. He's stuck rooming with a very enthusastic wannabe astronaut WHO CAN'T BE QUIET IF HIS LIFE DEPENDED ON IT. Also, he fits into the palm of said astronaut. Although, maybe he can make lemons into lemonade and find something good in this situation... or he might die somehow and never return home. Who knows! Certainly not Shuichi!





	1. A Walk From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> HEY KIDS UH FUN FACTS!!!  
-Shuichi is 15 in this!  
-Kaito is 16 but its like. a few months of age difference not any more then a year. kaito lives alone tho for reasons  
-Kaito is 75 ft tall. Yeah i wasnt joking when i tagged size difference!!! Shu is only 5'7.  
-Shuichi is DEFINITELY autistic!! I'm autistic and that headcanon is important to me. Im not tagging it as such because I'm shy + i dont want this to be considered kink fic bc im a minor  
-the fluffy gt is coming soon,

It was just supposed to be a walk.  
That was it. A small, 30-minute walk to clear his head. It was a brisk, sunny afternoon, not even that cold for late November. At the time, Shuichi was stuck on a tricky question, something about equations and graphs and all sorts of math that he'd never been particularly good at. The sun was still out, so Shuichi decided to take a quick walk. There was a path in his backyard, a small, rarely travelled one, but Shuichi figured it was safe.  
Well, knowing that the path was "safe" didn't stop him from getting lost.  
When the sun set, Shuichi MUST have gotten turned around somehow. He had stepped off the path at a fork in the road, jist to get his bearings, but he had realized he chose the wrong one a bit too late. The path he should have taken was a circle back to his backyard. This one was a path he didn't know anything about. To make things even worse, thick clouds had quickly covered up the sky as the moon rose, not even allowing a bit of light to show. And, to rub in the fact that Shuichi had made a very stupid mistake, the temperture had dropped 20 degrees in about 2 minutes. Now, as Shuichi tried to manuver his way through the pitch black forest, every breath he took became a small cloud that hung in front of his face.  
A chill had set in the detective's bones, reminding him that he should have worn a thicker coat. He pulled the small, navy sweater close to him and rubbed his hands together, to warm them up, but they were still almost bone-white, and locking up. It hurt to move his fingers. He could barely see an inch in front of his face, it was so dark out. He hadn't even brought a flashlight. Wait... flashlight! His phone! Shuichi reached into his pocket, dug around with his aching hands, and... nothing. Rummaging around into his sweater pockets, he also found nothing. Suppressing a frustrated scream, Shuichi realized how in danger he really was. He was alone, lost in the woods, risking frostbite. His uncle wasn't coming home until later tonight. It was already cold enough, and there was nothing stopping it from getting even colder. He could freeze to death tonight and no one would know where he was until it was far too late. Shuichi gulped. 'That's it. You're at an absolute low point. Things couldn't get any worse...' Despairing thoughts began to fill up Shuichi's head as he turned around and tried to go back the way that he came from.  
Well, going back didn't help either. An hour had passed, and now Shuichi was even MORE lost. The path had disappeared about 5 minutes into his walk back, replaced by mossy ground and crumbling leaves. Eyelids heavy, legs weak and shaky, Shuichi could have passed out right then and there as he stared at the ground...but a beam of moonlight shone across his face like a dagger, right into his eyes. Pulling his hat up, Shuichi gazed up at the sky, and saw a tiny glimpse of the sky, filled with stars and a full, shining moon. Wait a second. Confusion filling his hazy brain, Shuichi looked at the trees surrounding him, which all had seemed to go through a very quick, spontaneous growth spurt. They towered above him like moss-covered monolithes, even more so then they already did, and besides, where'd that thick blanket of clouds go? How far did he walk? There was no use in retracing his steps...  
It seemed that bizarrely enough, Shuichi had wandered into an area of the woods that few ever got to see. Shuichi pulled his little sweater ever-tighter around himself. He felt so... tiny and weak, compared to the massive trees that casted shadows over him. Just then, he felt the earth tremble. Shaken, Shuichi tripped and fell to the ground, scraping his knee on a rock. He stood up, legs quivering with fear. What was that sound? Footsteps? The beating of his own heart, which was getting louder every second? Whatever it was, it created shockwaves, making it harder to stand, much less move. Shuichi tried to move his limbs to get farther away from whatever the hell was making those footsteps, but he stumbled, over a tree root. He fell to the ground again, and as an enormous humanoid shadow fell upon him, Shuichi darted behind a tree to hide.  
"Hello? Hey, tiny guy! I already saw ya, no need to hide! You can come out now, I promise."  
Oh my god. Shuichi covered his mouth as he pulled his legs closer to his torso, curling into a tiny ball. That voice sounded like thunder with words. More gigantic footsteps shook Shuichi to his core. Shaking and sweating as tears flowed to his eyes, Shuichi realized he was on the edge of a panic attack, although he couldn't tell if he was on the edge of finishing one or if the real fear was just beginning. Almost unable to stop himself, Shuichi lifted himself up and RAN, ran as far as he could, breathing heavy and quick, and.... then proceeded to catch his foot on a rock, sending him flying down into a hole. A noise, sharp, like a gunshot, rang into his ears as he hit a rock, and the last thing Shuichi heard before he drifted into unconsciousness were those footsteps getting closer...


	2. Stargazing, Pockets, and The Five Stages of Grief (For Your Own Death)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahsjash i wrote the beginning bit in study hall and revised it when i got home, but that end bit?? has been around for 9 months now, maybe?? at least in some shape or form, ive had a first draft of that end bit for a while and decided to have two perspectives in this chapter, for contrast reasons
> 
> ALSO if you see someone promoting this fic on tumblr called @gentlegiantshuichi, its me and that probably means its updated so!! go check for a new chapter.

Fingers curling around the small person’s body, Kaito lifted them up and, twisting his hand forward, let them fall into his palm. He noticed right away that there was a bit of pink staining the dirt in the barren hole where he'd found the tiny, but maybe that was just a little injury.  
“Hey…are you awake?” Gently, he prodded at the smaller guy. Were they just playing dead and hoping Kaito would go away? But the tiny didn’t even shift. His eyes wandering, Kaito noted that there was pink, sticky blood flowing from the back of the smaller person’s head. Well, he’d found the source of the blood, but if it wasn’t just a little cut, like he hoped it would. ‘Could they be- NO. Just… check their breathing…’ Laying a finger on the tiny’s (Was that what they were called? Kaito wasn’t an expert on this subject considering he’d never even seen one of these smaller people before.) chest, he checked for that familar rise and fall… yep, still breathing. He could even feel the tiny’s ribcage and heartbeat… they were so skinny it was almost concerning. Letting out a sharp sigh of relief that he didn’t even realize he was holding in, Kaito gave the small person a good once-over. It seemed the tiny was uninjured… aside from the bloody head wound that smelled of copper. And they were still knocked out, not even moving… Ruffling the soft, navy hair of the little guy, Kaito carefully set the tiny into his pocket, and began to run home. Stargazing could wait. This little person needed help, and Kaito wasn't going to let them wait.

Something wasn’t right. Shuichi could feel, deep inside of him, that something wasn’t right. His head pounded and throbbed, and there was a wet and sticky feeling on the back of his neck. He went and felt it. There wasn’t much, from what he could tell, but it was there. Now that he wad a little more awake, he noticed the low, muffled sound of a heartbeat. A heartbeat… and wait, why was it so dark?  
Shuichi opened his eyes, and looked at his fingertips. The mysterious substance was blood, dark pink blood, just a little bit, but still blood all the same. Nauseated by the sight (and the coppery smell) of it, Shuichi stood up, and walked around, trying to press it all out of his mind. Besides, he needed to concentrate. Where exactly was he? All Shuichi could remember before he passed out (he must have passed out, right?) was… footsteps. And suddenly, Shuichi was back in the woods, reliving it all. The moon shining onto his face, the towering trees, a huge shadow falling upon him as he began to run, footsteps like earthquakes and a voice like thunder… Shuichi pieced it all together, but he wished he didn’t. Oh god. His heart dropped into his stomach. Oh god, had he been devoured alive by a giant? Wait, no, that couldn’t be it. If he was eaten, he wouldn’t be dry, and he’d probably be dead from lack of oxygen plus stomach acid at this point. So if he hadn’t been eaten, where was he? Shuichi looked up, his eyes traveling to the sliver of moonlight that had snuck in through a slit at the top of the soft, curved wall. Bingo. He was in a giant’s pocket. Whoever had been chasing him had captured him when he was knocked out, and was now carrying him off to parts unknown.   
To be completely honest, he thought to himself, that wasn’t much better. What else would a giant do to a human they had captured? He wasn’t eaten yet, but he would be soon, and at the end of it all, he’d still be killed horribly. Finally, he felt the fear that he’d managed to keep away for now sink in. He was going to die here, and no one would know what happened. Shuichi sat down, and hugged his knees to his chest, slowly sinking back into despair. What would be the point of screaming? He might as well die with dignity. After all, no one could save him now…


	3. Misunderstandings and Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE THAT FIRST BIT ON THE BUS AT FUCKING. 7 AM BC INSPIRATION IS WILD OK
> 
> also uhhh
> 
> CONTENT WARNING FOR  
-slight suicide ideation mention, its like very slight but its there  
-a lot of talk about death here folks  
-concussion symptoms happen from here on out until like,,, the halfway point of the fic?? and its not pretty!!! so yeah some medical talk and blood and emetophobia-triggering stuff sorry (concussions can make you nauseaous as fuck and puke a lot so)  
-just generally depressing lol rip shu

After a while of sitting and waiting for his death in this giant pocket, Shuichi started to feel… tired. He could barely keep his eyes open, no matter how much he strained them. Maybe it was the adrenaline keeping him awake, or the cold, but whatever had kept him alert for what felt like hours had faded away, leaving a very, very exhausted Shuichi. Trying to stand again, just to see if he could peek over the edge, he felt the purple cloth walls spin around him like an out of control carousel, and again, he was on the floor, dazed.   
His stomach rolled like he was going to be sick, his head throbbed, and his ears rung like a repeatedly struck doorbell. ‘Ow…’ Even the thin ribbon of light from the opening in the cloth chamber was hurting his eyes.. the heartbeat, the breathing that Shuichi didn’t even notice was there until now had all amped itself up to the point where it was too much to handle… it was like a party, with too many people, where he just wanted to go home already. But here, it wasn’t like he could get up and leave. …Wait, how’d he even get here? He couldn’t just have walked, obviously. But no matter how much Shuichi pried through his hazy brain, he couldn’t find any answers, or a way to recover the answers, or a way to make all these noises and the light just SHUT OFF AND LEAVE HIM IN PEACE. Unable to muster even one coherent train of thought from his head, and with a sudden sense of resignation to his fate, Shuichi realized there was something, no matter how useless it’d be for him in the long run, that he could do. Throwing his arms over his hatless head and curling ever-tighter, Shuichi tried to sleep. If this was how the rest of his drastically-shortened life was going to be, painful and overwhelming, then, truthfully, Shuichi wouldn’t mind sleeping through it. Dying in his sleep didn’t sound too bad… Well, compared to the other options, anyway.

Nudging the door open with a slipper-covered foot, Kaito stepped into his house. Reaching into his pocket, he gently lifted the tiny out, to his face, his hand cupped around them, and was met with the gaze of two, very wide, little gold eyes.  
“Oh, you’re awake!” Kaito shouted, with the volume and confidence of someone completely unaware of the terror the other person in the room was feeling, and the tiny shuddered. They squirmed a little, but then sighed and laid themself against his fingers, as they whimpered softly. Kaito frowned with concern, as he examined the tiny’s bloody head again. “Jeez… you must be really hurt, if it’s bothering you so much… poor guy.” With a gentle ruffle of their hair, the oblivious astronaut set the small person down, and went off to the medicine cabinet, to retrieve some disinfectant and gauze.

Now trapped (again) on the nightstand, Shuichi looked around the house of the giant who had him completely at his mercy. Ever though the giant had acted surprisingly kind to him, Shuichi knew that that’s what it was. An ACT. And the giant would drop the act eventually, probably in, at most an hour, and that would be the end of it all for him. Adrenaline pumping through his whole body had cleared his mind from the daze, but since he couldn’t jump off the nightstand without breaking some bones, Shuichi devoted his fleeting coherentness of thought to sinking ever-farther into despair. 'Well, this was it!’ He thought pessimistically. He was minutes, no, probably not even that, away from Death arriving to claim him… too bad he couldn’t fall asleep when he was in the pocket. In the back of his head, Shuichi felt a part of himself recoil in disgust at how pathetic and scared he was, how he was trembling with fear. 'For someone who had already accepted his own death, you’re pretty scared, aren’t you?’  
Truth is, mostly, Shuichi didn’t want to die. And even on the nights where he was overwhelmed with the longing to just close his eyes tight and never wake up… not like this. Not when no one would even know what happened. His uncle would be so worried and scared… he didn’t want to leave the one person that actually cared about him alone and grieving over him. Suddenly, the sound of enormous footsteps started to drift into earshot again, louder, and louder, and…  
“I’m back!” Setting a bottle of what looked like disinfectant down after pouring some on a cotton ball, the giant reached over and plucked Shuichi off the nightstand. Pulling a chair that squeaked when he sat in it over, the giant pressed the cotton ball to the bloody spot on the back of Shuichi’s head. The small boy opened his mouth to cry out, to beg for his life, to say SOMETHING, anything, but yet all he could do was make a pathetic little squeaking noise. The giant looked Shuichi in the eye and gave him a “kind” smile, showing off sharp teeth that could probably crunch Shuichi’s bones into bits with not much effort…   
Unconsciously, Shuichi attempted to pull down his hat. Obviously, he grasped at nothing but air. Right. No hat… he wasn’t ever going to get THAT back, was he? Keeping his hands on his head and his elbows over his face, not even noticing the sting of disinfectant in his eyes and nose, Shuichi kept on shaking with fear, praying and begging in his head for the giant to stop touching him and to just be put down… His prayers were answered, as the giant set him back down onto the nightstand and smiled a bit wider. As the giant ripped off a bit of gauze, Shuichi glanced his probably-murderer over.  
The giant wore a purple jacket with a galaxy pattern on the inside, which hung off one arm like a weird little cape and a shirt with a red symbol that Shuichi didn’t recognize underneath it. Going back over to Shuichi, he wrapped the little piece of gauze over Shuichi’s injury. His hair was also purple, and it stuck up, looking sort of like fire. 'How much gel does he use per day?’ He also had a little goatee, same color as his hair, and warm lilac eyes.  
“Well, glad we got that over with!“ He boomed, as he stood up from the seat and raised an arm up into the air. "My name’s Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! …What’s your name, small guy?” The giant, or, well, Kaito’s voice rumbled in Shuichi’s ears, sending awful chills up his spine. Again, Shuichi tried to speak, but nothing, not one single sound came out. He was too scared to even come up with the words to say anything. The giant frowned a bit, and, kneeling down, raised a huge hand towards Shuichi, who sniffled, barely able to contain his fear as he shook… and then felt a finger patted his head.  
“Oh, you must be… mute! Yeah, that’s right. You can’t speak… Can you understand me?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also thank you to my friends fOR LISTENING TO ME S C R E A M ABOUT THIS FIC AND LETTING ME SHOW THEM THE ORIGINAL VERSIONS OF THIS FIC,,, I OWE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK Y O U, also im VERY GLAD this is getting such positive reception im having a lot of fun writing it


	4. A Case Too Close to Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow how shu has an uncle that taught him all he knows?? yeah,,, heres his uncle's reaction to this situation. sorry tadashi-
> 
> WARNINGS  
-mentions of child death  
-generally not a happy chapter my dudes sorry i swear we're getting into the fluff soon

When Tadashi returned home at 9 PM, the house was quiet, dark, with all the lights shut off. He didn’t mind that. After all, Shuichi was a quiet, studious kid, who would get caught up in working quite often. This wasn’t an unusual or unique situation, for Tadashi to get home late, and for Shu to either be working or asleep. Walking into the living room, Tadashi quietly set his bags down, slipped off his outdoor shoes, and put on some slippers. Flicking on the hall light, he slipped into the hall, softening the sound of his footsteps. Gently tip-toeing over to his nephew’s room, he poked his head into the door.  
“Goodnight. I love you, Shu.” Then, he turned around, and headed to his room, lifting up his bags. Making a left down the hall, he walked into his room, turned on his bedside lamp and set the papers down. He lifted up a pen and got to work.

The first weird thing was that Shuichi hadn’t woken Tadashi up that morning. Lifting his head up from his desk, the just-awoken detective felt around for the cup of black coffee he didn’t finish last night, grabbed the handle, and with barely opened eyes, downed what was left. Dropping the cup down, his eyelids opened for real, and he gazed down at what felt like a thousand case files, strewn all over the place. With a sigh, he turned his head towards his alarm clock. Rubbing his eyes, he squinted from the bright neon red, reading the numbers…  
“Nine-thirty!?” Tadashi leapt out from his wooden chair and ran down the hall.  
“Shuichi! Shuichi, you slept through-” Wait. Stopping in his tracks and taking a step back, Tadashi peered into Shuichi’s room. For a second, he didn’t notice that anything was wrong. Everything looked perfectly normal and fine. the books were in their bookshelf, Shu’s backpack was hanging off his bedpost, and his bed was made perfectly… like it hadn’t even been slept in.   
“…Shuichi?” No response. Had Shuichi snuck out? No, there was no way. Shuichi wasn’t the type to sneak out. ‘Besides,’ a snide voice in Tadashi’s head whispered, 'not like Shuichi has any friends to sneak out with. Have you ever seen him talking to his classmates?’ Pushing the snide thought away, Tadashi whipped out his phone, swiped right, and called Shuichi. Holding the phone up to his ear, Tadashi heard a familar buzz… then the sound of a phone ringing, inside the room. Almost like the moment had been locked in slow motion, he reached for Shuichi’s phone, its navy-colored case blending in with the blue bedclothes. It continued to ring as Tadashi picked it up and stared at the little picture of his own face, blankly, confused, processing what this meant. If Shuichi didn’t have his phone, (and he always took his phone with him when he went out) that meant he couldn’t be tracked… His grip on the phone went slack, and it fell to the ground, making a clatter noise as it hit the hardwood floor. ‘No. You’re dreaming, wake up, wake up, please, please wake up wake up wake up wake up-’ Dropping to his knees, Tadashi had a horrific realization. Shuichi was missing. He had been missing for at least 8 hours, which Tadashi, his uncle, his protector, a DETECTIVE FOR CHRIST’S SAKE, didn’t even notice until now, when it could be far too late. And no one could track him. Unconsciously, Tadashi reached out for the phone with trembling hands. Again, he swiped right, but this time… he dialed a different number.

“110, what’s your emergency?”  
“I…I would like to report a missing person. His name is Shuichi, Shuichi Saihara. He’s 15.”

After he made the call, still in shock, Tadashi sat in a kitchen chair. Kneading his head with his hands, he tried to think about any details that could help. Instead, a statistic he’d heard many times before slipped into his head. “It’s rare to find missing children any longer then 48 hours after their disappearance. That time is critical in order to find a missing child.” There was 40 hours left. 40 hours. If Shuichi wasn’t found by then… A loud knock on the door broke through Tadashi’s thoughts. Standing up, he took a breath, to calm himself, and went to open the door.


	5. A Rapid Descent Into Self-Hate- I Mean, Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH BOY ITZ BEEN. A MONTH AND A HALF HUH  
yeah im going 2 go out on a limb and say you guyz are a little annoyed @ me 4 not updating which iz fair!!! BUT i should say im changing my update schedule from "weekly updatez" 2 "monthly updates, at least" because i know i wont be able 2 keep up if i dont change the schedule. sorry.   
also tw for self hate and mentionz of shitty parentz/classmates.   
ALSO i changed my url now im @teenyasher bc thtz my name babey and im smol

"Oh, you must be… mute! Yeah, that’s right. You can't speak... can you understand me?" '...Was that... really the only conclusion he could come up with...' Shuichi thought, as he stared up at the looming figure, who's cluelessness (or seemingly cluelessness, anyway) suddenly made him look just a little less intimidating. Stiffly, the smaller boy nodded his head yes. Best to go along with this, so he couldn't say anything that upset the giant and end up... God, why did every path that Shuichi could take in this situation seem like it'd eventually end in some sort of gruesome death!? Tears bubbled up from Shuichi's eyes and started to drip down his cheeks. Quickly, he covered his face with his arms and began to cry. The dam had finally broke. The detective was shaking from the cold that even here still infested his bones, his head throbbed and ached, and he was trapped, trapped here with a giant person who was loud and utterly terrifying and had sharp teeth like a cat's, and even if he acted nice and friendly, was going to kill him, because no one would really want to be Shuichi's friend. Really, he just KNEW he would die here, and no one, not one single person on this planet would care, not one BIT, not his parents, his classmates, no one, except for his uncle, and even then his uncle would probably forget about him, because no one would really care THAT much about such a failure, such an idiot that he would go get lost in the woods at night. Maybe he DESERVED to die for being so fucking stupid. Even more tears poured down Shuichi's face, his nose running like a river as he sniffled pathetically, like a child. Unconsciously, he'd curled himself into a little ball again, crying softly. His eyes shut tight, he felt himself being scooped up and being walked over somewhere, but he didn't want to see what was going on. Truthfully, he'd rather die right now, just to get it over with, then wait any longer and deal with this boiled-over pain.

Clutching the crying small person in his fist, Kaito realized he may not be so qualified to deal with this... But it's not like he couldn't try anyway! Marching over quickly to his desk to grab something to write with, he put the unnamed small (Who, weirdly enough, he started to call "little sidekick" whenever he thought about them.) down for just a second, and rummaged around in the desk drawer, loudly. (Which, unknown to the oblivious giant, made his "little sidekick" cover his ears and wince like he was being punched) Grabbing a sufficiently small enough pencil, Kaito put it down on the desk, tore a sheet of paper in half, and slammed the half down.  
"Here! So I know what you're thinking!" The tiny, shivering a little, (Were they really that cold?) pawed at the pencil with shaking fingers. After getting a grip on it with one hand, they stood up, trying to lift it from the ground... and stumbled, falling onto their back. They laid on the desk for a bit, staring up into space... well, more like the ceiling. "Are you alright?" No response. Not like they could respond by speaking anyway, but they didn't even move. Kaito prodded their side, and with what sounded like a squeak, his small friend catapulted up from the desk. "Did you fall asleep for a second?" The tiny thought for a moment, then nodded. Speaking of sleep, from what Kaito could see of his sidekick's face, they looked on the verge of passing out, not to mention they were blue with cold, something Kaito hadn't even noticed before.  
"Do you just... want to go to bed?" Another nod. "Fine by me." 

(TIME SKIP BC IM NOT WRITING KAITO CHANGING)

Shuichi curled up on the edge of the cold, wooden nightstand, which felt like a barren cliff to him, hugging his knees to his chest.   
"Don't look down," He repeated in his mind. Contradictory to his own thoughts, however, he did look down, and gazed at a massive, hardwood floor that was stories below him. He gulped, and shut his eyes, scooting as far away as he could from the edge.  
He desperately tried to ignore the fact that a giant (Kaito, he reminded himself, his name is Kaito.) was lying in the bed next to the nightstand, and that said giant seemed very eager to make Shuichi his friend… "Probably just some sort of facade," Shuichi thought to himself. Eventually, the giant would get bored of him, and kill him in some way, most likely eat him alive. A chill ran up Shuichi's spine at the thought of this, making his already trembling body shake even faster. Squeezing his eyes shut, Shuichi hugged himself tightly, trying to make up for the fact that he didn’t have anything to cover himself up, like a blanket. Here, he was completely vulnerable and helpless, wounded and stuck in some sort of giant world, where even a lamp would tower above him. Completely lost in thought, Shuichi didn’t even notice the enormous hand, which was coming closer and closer, until he felt fingers wrapping around his torso firmly. He opened his eyes and looked down to see himself being lifted into the air. Shuichi stifled a scream as Kaito laid him on top of his chest. He laid an enormous hand on top of him, trapping him and ensuring Shuichi couldn't get away.   
The smaller boy felt his heartbeat quicken. He tried to take deep breaths, to calm himself down, but it didn’t work. If this were any other situation, things such as the soft thump of the giant’s heartbeat, and the pressure of the huge hand laying atop him, would have been sort of relaxing, but instead the hand felt like a rock had rolled on him, keeping him there until the morning.  
Squirming, Shuichi tried to move the hand, but it didn't even budge. He heard the giant start snoring, a low, rumbling sound, and officially gave up. Curled up on Kaito’s chest, shaking with pure fear, Shuichi laid. Dawn couldn’t come soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> also my friend Cat came up with the title, and im starting this the day before my first year of highschool starts so!!! forgive me if the schedule slips im bad at time management. ill try to update every week or so.


End file.
